The Story of the Specials
by Rons.girl.4ever
Summary: Destiny is to be fufilled. Watch out, they're beautiful, brilliant and exotic. You have no idea what you're in for. The Specials are coming.
1. Prologue

London, England- 1992

_London, England- 1992_

"No! It cannot come true!" hissed Voldemort. "Lucius! Bellatrix! This cannot happen, do you understand me? Never is this to happen."

"Yes, My Lord, we will take care of it when the time comes." said Bellatrix with a snicker that sent shivers even down Lucius' spine.

"No! You must stop it, but Bellatrix, you mustn't do anything too drastic. No—No killing. Just this once, they will not be problem after you are done, don't worry." Said Voldemort.

"My Lord, what do you propose we do?" asked Lucius.

"You will find a way, Malfoy. No matter what, no matter. You two must fix it." Said an oddly calm Voldemort.

"As always." sighed Bellatrix.

_Ontario, Canada- 1992_

On June 18, a beautiful girl to be named Rachel McKenzie was born. One October 29, another Taylor Alden, was born. Fourteen years later, these girls are destined to meet.


	2. Chapter 1: It's Time

Chapter 1

"This is way to early," yawned Taylor "We don't have to be at school until noon!"

"I know, but my dad has to go to work early!" replied Rachel in a whisper.

Staying up until two a.m. was not unusual for the girls, but getting up only five hours later was.

"Girls, we leave in five!" called Rachel's dad.

Rachel and Taylor have known each other for about a year, and already they are best friends, Who would've thought that at fourteen years old, you could find a life-long fiend? These girls have sleep overs all the time, this time they were at Rachel's. Rachel's house was beautiful; mahogany floors, clear (and completely streak-free) glass, a blue pool in the backyard, everything was amazing, especially with the sun pouring through the back window onto the kitchen table.

"Okay finish up, I'll meet you in the car."

"K, Dad," replied Rachel. "Hurry up and eat!"

"Fine I'm done." Taylor said.

As they headed out the door, Taylor couldn't help the funny feeling she had.

"You sure we're not forgetting anything?" she asked Rachel.

"No, we went through this. Chips, pop, dance clothes and books to keep us busy." replied Rachel.

"Okay." But the feeling wouldn't go away. As the van pulled out of the driveway, Taylor started to calm herself down.

_Everything will be okay. Calm down, just go_ _to dance practice and work it off. You're good, you will be fine._

Going down the road, a catchy song was playing on the radio and the girls were laughing and singing along. Coming up to a bridge Taylor suddenly had a surge of pain in her stomach. Just as Rachel was asking her what was wrong, they heard a crack and a scream, and suddenly it was black. They were falling. How far, who knows.

_What happened? Am I dead? No, no don't be crazy. You can't be dead. Where's Rachel, why isn't she here? Oh no, I'm dead, I'm dead._

A scream awoke Taylor from her nightmare, only to find on much worse.

"Taylor? Taylor? Oh no, please no. Taylor?" cried Rachel.

"Rachel?" the sound that came out didn't sound like her voice, it sounded weak, unlike her usual strong, always solid voice.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Rachel? How long was I out?"

"Umm, about, I guess, two minutes. It felt like two hours though."

"What happened?"

"It's the bridge, the bridge collapsed!"

"How can a bride just collapse?"

"I don't know, but Taylor, my dad, he hit his head and his arm is broken."

As she looked out the window, Taylor could see, the bridge had definitely collapsed. Cars were everywhere, people were calling for help. Taylor realized she had to do something.

"Okay Rachel, I'm coming to the front, just stay there." Taylor said.

As she did, Rachel gasped.

"Taylor! You have a cut on your head! You're bleeding!" cried Rachel

"Don't worry about it, it's not bad," said Taylor touching the point Rachel had pointed at, "Mr. Mackenzie, are you okay, can you hear me?"

A grunt is what they heard in response.

"I'm going to get out of the car and try to find help, stay here, with your dad."

"No, I'm not letting you leave alone. I'm coming. Dad?" Another grunt. " Dad, we are going to help, we won't go more than four feet, I promise. We are just going to call for help. We'll be right outside."

As Rachel and Taylor got out of the van, what they saw scared them.

"It's like a bomb went off." said Rachel.

The dust was still settling, and as it sis the reality of what was happening started to set in. They weren't the only ones hurt, others were crying out for help, no one could walk around, there was too much debris lying on the ground.

"What could have done this?" asked Taylor.

"Crap, there is no service, we can't call 9-1-1." said a distressed Rachel.

"Don't worry, someone must have called already" comforted Taylor.

As Taylor watched and listened to the people around her, she knew something must be done.

"We have to–" she started, something had hit her leg, "What was that?" looking down, she saw a stick

_Where did that come from, there are no trees around._

The she realized, this wasn't an ordinary stick, it's perfectly straight, and it has almost a varnished look to it. As she picked it up, she felt weird about it, the same feeling she had had earlier.

_This day can't get any weirder._

That's when she heard a piercing laugh. Looking over to where the sound came from, she saw something that startled her. A man in a black cape and a mask was pointing a stick, just like the one Taylor was holding, at a petrified looking man. Instinctively, the hand holding her stick pointed at the man in the cape and she suddenly yelled,

"Expelleramus!"

The man's stick was flown from his hand. Rachel gasped and just as the man turned around to see who did this, Taylor and Rachel ducked behind the van.

"Rachel, did you–" asked Taylor.

"Yea, I saw, what was–"

"I dunno."

"How did, what just?"


	3. Chapter 2: Do or Die

Chapter 2: do or die

Chapter 2: do or die

Looking at the stick in her hands, Taylor started to feel scared. Rachel was still stuttering about what had just happened, but Taylor knew that it was just the beginning of something larger, but what she did not know. A large pop made the girls jump. Suddenly a man seemed to appear out of thin air.

"How could you just do that?" he asked

"What are you talking about?" Taylor and Rachel said together.

He looked at them quizzically then said, "Who did it?"

"Umm, I did, but what did I –"

"Come with me." He said.

"Ha! No, I don't think so." She said back

"You must come; your life is in danger."

"Dude, I'm not coming with you!"

"You _have_ to"

"No I don't"

"You are the only one who saw what happened; you must come before he does!"

"NO! And, I'm not the only one who saw!?"

"Who else did?" he asked.

"Rachel."

Rachel moaned.

"You saw?" the man asked.

She nodded in response.

"How is that possible?" There was a pause before he went on, "Well, both of you must come."

"No, we are not going with you!" yelled Rachel, "My father is hurt in the car, and you are a creep who is going to kill us if we come with you!"

"I won't kill you. Your father can come as well." He said calmly

As Taylor watched the argument between the odd man and Rachel, she made her decision.

"Lets go." She said.

"WHAT?!" Cried Rachel, almost inaudible.

"Something tells me we can trust him."

"SOMETHING TELLS YOU? SOMETHING TELLS YOU!! YOU MUST BE JOKING!"

Looking to the man Taylor said, "Yes, okay we will come with you, _all _of us."

The man looked pleased, "Great, but hurry, we don't have much time."

He opened the van door, slipped his arm through Mr. McKenzie's good one and said, "Grab my other arm."

Taylor did as she was told, Rachel, was reluctant but did anyways. Suddenly, they were in complete darkness. Taylor had an uncomfortable feeling that they were turning, fast. Her stomach was being pushed against her back, she could barely breathe, and then it stopped. With her feet back on the ground, she heard sounds of Mr. McKenzie grunting in pain from the odd trip. Looking to her left she saw Rachel panting from fright.

"Alright, you two stay here, I will bring your father to the healers, he will be fine in no time." Said the strange man.

"Healer? You mean a doctor?" asked Rachel, still panting a little.

"Oh, umm, yes, yes, a doctor," he said walking out.

Now, they could get a clear view of the room. It was dark, had only one door, and two chairs. The room was about ten feet by ten feet and had disgusting beige walls.

"What is going on?" asked Rachel

"I don't know, but let's sit down."

They sat down on the chairs waiting. There was silence for at least five minutes and then, "Taylor, what if we die?"

"Then we die together." Just as she said the joke, she regretted it. The look on Rachel's face wanted to make her cry. "I'm joking! We won't die! I promise."

"How can you promise?"

"They want something from us."

"So?"

"They won't kill us until we give them what they want, and if we don't talk, they can't get it, therefore, they won't kill us."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

The truth was Taylor was just trying to calm Rachel. She was actually just as scared about their current situation. A few more minutes passed, and suddenly the door opened.

An old man walked in. He also has a cape on, but no mask, he was friendly; you could tell just by the way he looked. He had a long, white beard with half-moon glasses. He looked at both girls and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore."


	4. Chapter 3: Magic?

Chapter 3: Magic

Chapter 3: Magic?

"Sorry?" said Rachel.

"Albus Dumbledore, you must be Taylor Alden and Rachel McKenzie, am I correct?"

"Umm, yes," said Taylor

_How does he know our names? We never told anyone._

"Why have you rejected our letters to Hogwarts?" he asked

"To where?" asked Rachel

"Hogwarts. We sent letters a few years ago, but never got replies." Dumbledore said.

"I never got a letter" said Taylor

"Neither did I" said Rachel

"Not one?" asked Dumbledore, he looked surprised and confused, then as if he understood, not that Taylor and Rachel did at all, "Well then, we have a lot to talk about."

They waited a few minutes while Dumbledore gathered his thoughts. Meanwhile, they heard shuffling in the hall. The door swung open and four people rushed in.

"Ahh, welcome" said Dumbledore.

"Is this them?" asked one of the newcomers.

"Yes, Minerva, but first, let's introduce everyone. Taylor, Rachel, these are four of our professors at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape."

When the last was named, there was gasp beside Taylor; Rachel was frightened, yet again. Dumbledore looked at the girls and said, "So, girls what do you know about magic?"

· · ·

"So, we're witches." Said Taylor

"And, we're invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Said Rachel

"There are fourteen years of school that start at age eleven." Said Taylor

"We're supposed to be in our fifth year." Said Rachel

"That about sums it up, yes" smiled Dumbledore

Once again, Taylor and Rachel looked at each other in disbelief. How could any of this be true? Yet, for some reason, when they looked at each other they both knew it must be.

"Of course, the invitation to Hogwarts is still open." Repeated Dumbledore, he seemed to want to make this point very clear.

"These girls must be trained, Professor" said McGonagall

"Oh, yes, that is what I was getting to next. If you two decide to join us at Hogwarts, I believe it would be best for you not come until the beginning of next year; that way you will be trained enough to take classes with your peers. In the meantime, our wonderful professors at Hogwarts will come to your homes and train you personally. You are both very bright, you have top marks in all you Muggle classes, I believe that you will be able to handle your school and five years worth of magic and history," at the look on the girls faces Dumbledore added. "Don't worry; we will make things as easy as possible."

The door swung open once more. Another man walked in, "Sorry I had some business to attend to."

For the first time since he came in Professor Snape spoke, "Yes, because this is not important, right Fudge?" It was a sarcastic, drawling voice, which stood out from everyone else in the room.

"Ahh, Minister, this is _Taylor Alden and Rachel McKenzie_" said McGonagall

With the way she said their names and the look on Mr. Fudge's face, they knew they weren't being told something important, and it scared them. He pulled himself together and said, "Hello, I'm Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, pleased to meet you."

"Hi" said the girls together.

"I understand you know about our 'world'." He said cautiously

"Yes, Fudge they know everything. We told then while you were off tending to your 'business'" said the same drawling voice as before.

"Perfect! Oh! As I was walking in, I was told to tell you, Rachel that your father is fine, completely fixed up. All is well," Fudge said this rather quickly, as if all wasn't 'well'. "Now, have you decided to join us?"

"Let them have time to think!" said the small Flitwick.

"No it's okay, we'd love to come to Hogwarts!" said the girls.

"Great!" came from Professor Sprout

"Oh! I must go; I have a very important meeting! Nice meeting you girls. Can't wait to see you again. Goodbye everyone!" as Fudge left the room, it became louder with everyone talking at once. Dumbledore gave a little cough and the room went silent.

"Now that you have decided you would like to come to Hogwarts, let's discuss your learning plan. Of course, we will discuss everything with your parents. You must understand that cannot tell anyone about our 'world' or who you really are except your parent and siblings. Do you understand?"

The girls nodded in response

"Great, so I do believe that it will be hard to work around all of your schedules, but we will work it out at a later date. Now, Professor Sprout will teach you Herbology, Professor Flitwick will teach you charms, Professor McGonagall will teach you Transfiguration, oh and could you teach history as well?,"

"Yes, I could teach that" replied McGonagall

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall will also teach History of Magic and Professor Snape will teach Potions, hmm, _and_ defence against the dark arts.

At this last point, all the Professors' eyes widened.

_Wow! This is too much to take in. Okay, so I'm a witch, cool, but the workload is going to be crazy. How am I going to balance my current work with magic? What about our family and friends? How will they react to us leaving?_

By looking at the expression on Rachel's face, Taylor could tell she was thinking the exact same thing.

"The four of you better get back to school, lunch is just about to finish and if I am correct, you all have class to teach." said Dumbledore.

"Yes, well goodbye girls," said Professor Flitwick and with a _POP_ he was gone.

"Nice to meet you" said Professor Sprout.

McGonagall gave them one last look before saying, "Take care of yourselves girls, I am looking forward to our next visit."

The last to leave was Professor Snape, he looked at the girls, murmured something that sounded like 'bye' then disappeared.

"Alright," said Dumbledore, "Let's go talk to your parents."


	5. Chapter 4: Where Do I Sign Up?

Chapter 4- Where Do I Sign Up?

"So can I?" Taylor asked.

"Well, umm, uhh--- Paul?" said Mom

"What, me?" said Dad.

"Guys, please? I promise I'll be good!"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Well, you may think about it, let me know. You can write a letter. Send it to this address," he hands Taylor a piece of paper. _300102 Magic Rd._

"A little ironic isn't it?" Taylor laughed

"Yes, well it is the only address for the non-magic and the magic. Just send a letter when you make your decision I must go now, I will hopefully see you again." He winked at Taylor before disappearing.

As the phone rang, Taylor got more impatient.

"Hello?"

"RACHEL! Hi! Oh MY GOD! I can go! I can go to Hogwarts!"

"Really??? ME TOO!!!! I can't believe we're going! It's going to be amazing!"

"Yeah I know and-"

"Oh can you hold on, Professor Dumbledore is still here."

A few seconds later Rachel came back to the phone.

"Okay, so Professor Dumbledore thinks it would be best if we all talked together, can we come over?"

"Umm, YES!"

A few minutes later, Rachel, and Mr and Mrs McKenzie were at her house. They were all talking about the upcoming changes.

"… As I have already said, Taylor and Rachel are extraordinary students. We at Hogwarts are very fortunate to have them; however, I think it would be inconsiderate of us to put the n directly into school. They are very far behind and need to catch up with their peers."

"How do they catch up if they are not at school?" asked Mrs. Alden

"Well they will continue their studies at the school they attend now, and after school, teachers from Hogwarts will come here and teach the girls."

"Where will they teach them?" asked Mr McKenzie.

"Here, at your homes. Our teachers will make sure nothing will be damaged or moved. There is no need to worry."

The parents just looked at each other.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Now, at the time being, there are seven subjects to learn, more will be added as you progress. There is Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Defence against the Dark Arts, Care of magical Creatures and Potions. There are also seven days in a week; therefore one teacher will come each day to work with you. Of course, things will be altered for you, because of your special circumstances."

No one moved. There was too much to absorb.

"All supplies will be sent to the girls, including quills, parchment and all books associated with the subjects. Temporary wands will be sent until we get proper ones made. Now, get some rest, because come Monday, you will start your lessons! Well, I must go, it is almost dinner, and I have some teachers to talk to. Have a nice weekend."

And with that he was gone.

"What a crazy day." Said Mrs. Alden

Rachel and Taylor looked at each other. They had no idea, they weren't there through the day, they did not get what they went through.

After the McKenzie's left, Taylor went upstairs to bed.

_I am a witch. I can do magic. I'm going to school in England! Dumbledore said to rest. HA! How can I rest? I am a witch!_

The night went on similarly, and come Monday, things got worse.


End file.
